


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: "Yo soy la flor, tu eres la semilla.Hemos caminado en el jardín y plantado un árbol,no trates de encontrarme, por favor no te atrevas.Simplemente vive en mi memoria,tú siempre estarás allí..."WinterIron Indirecto.Stony Leve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You de la banda estadounidense Heart.

Manejaba por las calles de aquella ciudad sin rumbo fijo, había comenzado a llover. Solamente quería despejar su mente, olvidar lo que acaba de pasar en casa, sólo... sólo necesitaba una solución. Deseaba hacerlo feliz, pero no era él quien no podía darle lo que más deseaba. Él no tenía la culpa.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en la carretera, el cielo estaba negro por completo y los árboles tan altos y frondosos hacían que el camino se viera más oscuro.

Una figura llamó su atención y fue aminorando la velocidad. Un hombre estaba sobre el filo de la carretera haciendo señas para que alguien con buen corazón pudiera darle un aventón a donde sea. Paró el coche y el hombre se acercó con rapidez. Tony le sonrió y le invitó a subir.

Portaba una chaqueta de cuero y llevaba consigo una maleta. No llevaba ni paraguas ni sombrero. Llevaba el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta, era alto y bastante atractivo. Nada más entrar al coche se quitó la chaqueta empapada y puso su maleta en los asientos traseros.

—Muchas gracias —tenía una preciosa voz, gruesa y coqueta—, has sido la única persona que me tuvo lástima. Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando la lluvia comenzó.   
—No agradezcas —Le sonrió, pero giró su rostro al camino cuando recordó lo que había pasado y no quería que el hombre lo viera con los ojos llorosos y algo rojos—, mucha gente teme subir a desconocidos en mitad de la carretera de noche.

Decidió que debía olvidar por el momento todo aquello y mejor se concentró en pasar un buen momento en compañía del hombre desconocido. Había al principio un silencio bastante cómodo. Se dedicaban sutiles miradas y amplias sonrisas.

—James.  
—Tony.

Y con esas dos palabras dieron comienzo a una amena plática, en donde hablaron de pocas cosas porque Tony no sabía muy bien qué decir, ni siquiera recordaba cómo le había dicho que se llamaba. Cuando de pronto una idea comenzó a rondar su mente. El hombre era guapo, era agradable, él podría...

Sería cosa de un momento, sólo debía intentarlo muchas veces hasta estar seguro de que con ello tal vez todo podría funcionar. La lluvia seguía sin parar y cuando la luz de un relámpago iluminó el cielo, Tony tomó una decisión.

Le sonrió a James que no había dejado de observarlo, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento. Un brillo familiar adornaba los ojos de James, _deseo_ y Tony lo aceptó, le sonrió antes de dirigir su mano de la palanca de velocidades a la mano de aquel desconocido. Encontraron aquel hotel que Tony conocía muy bien, pidieron una habitación y subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano con los corazones palpitando y las pieles erizadas, ansiosas por lo que se avecinaba.

Tony se sentó en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a aquel hombre, el silencio entre ellos era avasallador y solamente fue interrumpido por el sonido de las ropas de James deslizándose hasta el suelo. Sin camisa, James se acercó con lentitud y parsimonia al bello hombre que temblaba en la cama, le acarició los hombros y deslizó la chamarra por sus morenos brazos. Plantó un beso en su nuca que le hizo jadear. Tony volteó a verlo y le acarició el rostro mientras observaba sus ojos.

—Son azules grisáceos.  
—Y los tuyos son del color del ámbar —Tomó el acanelado rostro entre sus manos y le dio un casto beso—, que son opacados por una sombra de tristeza, ¿qué ha pasado?  
—El destino me dijo que está bien —Tony le dedicó una sonrisa pesarosa—, esto es amor a primera vista...  
—¿A qué te refieres? —El corazón se le detuvo por un momento, Tony le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.  
—Por favor no pienses mal, simplemente quédate por esta noche.

James no quiso preguntar más, tomó a Tony y le besó profundamente. Sus labios moviéndose en un suave compás, sin prisa y con calma, disfrutando este momento que sería efímero. Lo recostó en la cama, sus manos apenas rozando la piel de sus brazos. Tony enterrando los dedos entre los cabellos largos de James.

El sólo imaginar que aquellos dedos que lo despojan de sus prendas no son los de... No, se dijo, no podía echarse para atrás ahora pero Tony no lograba evitar sentirse culpable, se aferró al cuerpo contrario buscando olvidar, buscando enterrar por esa noche todo y dedicarse a disfrutar entre sus brazos, con James comenzando a besarle el cuello, acariciando todo su cuerpo, sus dedos memorizando cada milímetro de piel descubierta.

—Todo lo que quiero es hacerte el amor...

Aquella habitación iluminada solamente por las luces de los relámpagos se convirtió en un templo para ellos que se adoraban.

Ambos estaban completamente entregados, era un acto de mero amor fugaz. Durante ese momento luchaban por que no fueran capaces de olvidar aquellas caricias, aquellos besos, aquel tacto, aquella lengua recorriendo su cuerpo y aquella voz que le susurraba palabras bonitas al oído.

Pieles desnudas perladas por el sudor, besos sonoros y salvajes, con Tony dejando rasguños en la espalda de James y James solamente dedicándose a adorar a la perfección que gemía bajo su cuerpo, bajo sus caricias. Llenándolo con cada estocada certera que le propinaba, llenándolo con su esencia. Haciéndolo jadear, gritar e implorar perdido en el placer, en el éxtasis de la unión.

Tony se sintió como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, se sintió realizado, se sintió satisfecho, se sintió por fin libre. Se dedicó a disfrutar cada momento en que podía sentir a James dentro de él. Era maravilloso y en su mente solo había unos ojos azules con gris que le miraban como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo. James era maravilloso, rudo y apasionado.

Tony perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces consumaron aquel sentir, perdió la cuenta de sus orgasmos y tenía la garganta algo lastimada. Les hormigueaba el cuerpo pero estaban completamente agotados. Tony aún podía sentir a James en él. Con las extremidades lánguidas y enredadas en el cuerpo del otro se quedaron dormidos no sin antes dedicarse una sonrisa y un último beso.

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue sentir una culpa enorme que aplastaba su alma y su corazón. Se dio la vuelta, James le mantenía agarrado por la cintura, Tony con cuidado y delicadeza se separó del agarre y escribió una nota.

_"Yo soy la flor, tu eres la semilla,  
hemos caminado en el jardín y plantado un árbol.  
No trates de encontrarme, por favor no te atrevas,  
simplemente vive en mi memoria, tú siempre estarás allí."_

La dejó sobre la almohada y le dio a James un suave beso en la frente.

—Gracias por esta noche —Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

Cuando James despertó sonrió con pesadez al no encontrarlo a su lado.

—¿Cómo vivir desde ahora?

James suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer en aquella cama que aún olía a aquel hombre de preciosos y expresivos ojos ámbar. No creía olvidar esa noche en mucho tiempo pero esperaba que hubiera logrado disipar la tristeza que embargaba al hombre.

... ... ... ...

—Iremos a dar un paseo.  
—Ve con cuidado —Steve se acercó y besó a ambos, las personas más importantes en su vida—, la cena estará lista cuando regresen.  
—Te quiero Steve.  
—Y yo los quiero a ustedes.

La pequeña comenzaba a caminar aún, pasearon largo rato por las calles. Se encontró con una pintoresca tienda de helados, Tony entró riendo con Rebecca en brazos, el sonido de la campanilla alertó a las personas. La risa de Tony se congeló cuando vio a aquel hombre que le había dado lo más valioso que tenía, parado frente a él viéndolo con una sonrisa. Rebecca giró su pequeño rostro hacia el frente.

James casi deja caer el cono de helado al ver a la niña, su sonrisa desapareció para pasar a tener un gesto desconcertado, se quitó los lentes que portaba y observó sus mismos ojos en aquella niña. Tony agachó la mirada y salió, James fue tras él.

—¡Espera! ¡Por favor! —Tony caminaba con rapidez por las calles, huyendo de él— ¡Tony!

Tony se detuvo y con el corazón a mil, se dio la vuelta. Nunca creyó volver a verlo. Sostuvo con fuerza a su hija entre sus brazos. James se acercó con pasos vacilantes, pasando la vista del rostro de Tony al de la niña que le observaba curiosa.

—Yo... James...  
—¿Ella es...?  
—James —Tony quería huir, James sólo quería abrazarlos—, la nota que te dejé esa noche...  
—¿Fue por ella? —James se acercó un poco más, no podía dejar de ver a la niña que le sonreía— ¿De eso se trató todo?   
— Por favor, por favor comprende —Tony le habló con la voz en apenas un susurro y con la mirada hacia el suelo—. Yo estaba enamorado de otro hombre y lo que él no podía darme fue la única y pequeña cosa que tú pudiste.  
—Tony, ¿ella es mi hija?  
—Creo que es obvio —Le respondió con un deje de ironía en la voz.  
—¿Cómo se llama?  
—Rebecca —James abrió los ojos sorprendido, le había puesto el nombre de su hermana.  
—¿Puedo cargarla un momento?

Y Tony no pudo negarle ese derecho, al final de cuentas James era _su padre_. Pero Steve... Steve estaba criándola como suya, sin hacer preguntas, sin dudas, sólo con amor y cariño inmenso, Steve amaba a la pequeña con total devoción.

Rebecca estiró sus manitas hacia James y éste no pudo evitar jadear invadido por la sorpresa y la felicidad. La tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente. Tony recordó que él había hecho lo mismo con él cuando lo dejó durmiendo en el hotel.

—Es preciosa, tan preciosa —James abrazaba a la niña con adoración, le bastó verla por un momento para enamorarse por completa de ella, _su hija_ —, ¿podría verlos después?

Tony no respondió, aún seguía con la mirada gacha mientras jugaba con sus manos. No podía hacerle esto a Steve. _Dios mío, Steve._ Se había olvidado que le esperaba en casa con la cena lista. Se aclaró la garganta y alzó la vista sólo para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos idénticos que le observaban. Su hija era idéntica a James, idéntica.

—Debo irme James —Tomó de vuelta a su hija—, nos esperan en casa.  
—Entiendo, pero es mi hija —James se acercó más a Tony— y quisiera volver a verla.  
—Adiós James.

Tony se dio la vuelta y camino sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas recordando lo que pasó en aquella noche lluviosa en la habitación de ese hotel. 

Rebecca le dijo adiós con la manita a un James parado a mitad de la acera con la mirada anhelante y el corazón en la mano.

_Una noche de amor fue todo lo que conocimos..._

**Author's Note:**

> 30/08/2017


End file.
